


stress

by oh_jeez_dude



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Cheesy, Cute, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Setting, Multi, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Series, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Uchiha Obito Lives, boruto and himawari are around five, konoha’s technology is advanced, married au, soft, soft!obito, they’ve been married for like two or three years lol, twitter and instagram exist in this universe lol, we stan obito and naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: naruto never really realized hokage work would be this stressful, that is until obito makes his day a little less stressful.just pure fluff at its finest:)feedback appreciated:)
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto, hyuuga hinata/uzumaki naruto (past)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	stress

**Author's Note:**

> now, i had no idea to explain how boruto and himawari’s doujustu’s staying the same without potential flaws.  
> i had three explanations for it:  
> 1\. hinata and naruto divorced and naruto won custody and was single until he formed a relationship with obito  
> 2\. hinata carried boruto and himawari for obito and naruto  
> 3\. a jutsu was formed so same sex couples could have babies  
> (the third explanation being flawed considering of genes of obito and naruto)  
> i’m not sure which explanation to use, would love to hear your opinion!!
> 
> as for the technology advancements, it’d be just like ours. but it’s only mentioned briefly  
> and yes my head-canon is that obito and naruto are in touch with m e m e s and are absolute mad lads lol

naruto never really realized how _stressful_ hokage work would be. the amounts of paperwork he’d have to do was tedious, and it was _seriously_ taking a toll on him. he was coming home late; occasionally to a tired and worried obito, though he tried his best not to show it. naruto _knew_ he was stressing out his husband. and he hadn’t really meant to, if his genuine exhausted apologies were anything to go by. as always, obito would reassure him as best he could, giving him a swift kiss before telling him to head to their shared bedroom and sleep. naruto would instantly flop onto the mattress not even bothering to actually get ready for bed, as sleep over took him.

and to put the icing on the already _burnt_ cake, the blonde would almost never come home at all, most weeks—paperwork and issues within countries be _damned_. naruto would always think of how this was affecting his husband and kids, especially so. it would just _tear_ him apart having to spend time away from them. but he tried looking to the bright side, don’t get him wrong—as obito would sometimes send him a quick motivational text ‘ _make sure you aren’t stressing yourself out too much, naruto. i love you 💕_ ’ which would always bring a smile on naruto’s face. on the rare occasions naruto would sneakily text obito complaining about how bored it was sometimes, to which obito would respond cheekily ‘ _oh, chin up! you have us and god forbid social media!_ ’ naruto would have to agree on his point. as naruto would consistently be on his phone, during break or work hours or at home, though not too much to the point where he was distant from his family, he’d always give them his undivided attention. always savoring the times he had with them, y’know when he _wasn’t_ working.

naruto while working on paperwork he would fall back into his nature of joking, as he would send out tweets along the lines of ‘ _work sucks lol_ ’ with his phone going off second by second, as his supporters and fans would inquire what exactly sucked about being the hokage. other times, naruto would post the silly things that would happen at home or at work on instagram, garnering a lot of attention from fans, _obsessive_ fans if obito were to put it bluntly.

all and all, despite the stress—naruto could still very much find the joy in his life, from his family, friends and to the happenings on social media.

this brings us to today, naruto was working on you guessed it, paperwork. as a very special joy very dear to naruto called his name.

”daddy!” it was a young boruto, naruto perked his head up to see his 5 year old son rushing alongside his papa, obito. who holding the hand of a excited himawari. in his left hand was a bag of food. “grabbed you lunch,” spoke obito, leaning across the table to give naruto a soft kiss as he dropped the bag on the table. boruto went behind the table and jumped onto his father’s lap, giving him a tight hug. naruto melted into the hug, his son was _exactly_ like him. full of energy. it almost brought naruto to tears because he _loved his family so damned much. and he wouldn’t trade them for the world._

* * *

now, obito loved whatever time he’d get to spend with naruto, over the years he found himself getting pulled out of his shell due to naruto’s warm and kind personality when he wasn’t being a extrovert. obito was eternally grateful for naruto pulling him out of the darkness during the war. he showed him that reality wasn’t really full of despair as he originally thought. and he would always tell him how grateful he was in the quiet moments they were together when they weren’t handling their energized kids. 

it was one of those quiet moments, they were cuddled together, the tv playing softly in the background as obito spoke, voice, barley above a whisper.

”i _love_ you, naruto. so _damned_ much” 

naruto looked over and gave obito a warm smile, he practically melted upon hearing that as he pulled obito into a deep kiss.

”i love you too, obito. more than you’d ever know.” and naruto meant that.

the stress that’d he been having, evaporated in that moment.

they were both at peace, and they were gonna cherish that. 


End file.
